Unovan Wanderers
by DarkCyan9
Summary: This is a story of three Pokemon Trainers about to embark on their own journey throughout the Unova region for the first time. Tal, Rukia and Jason come from Aspertia Town, and they will experience wonders throughout Unova that few others will. But they have just started. Will they have what it takes to make it through?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tranquil Beginnings**

"Skarmory, use Peck!"

"Dodge, then use Ember!"

Aspertia town's makeshift battlefield endured another round of battle as a Skarmory and a Larvesta faced off for the fifth time. Another trainer walked over to the battlefield, Skitty in her arms.

"OK, guys, don't you think that's enough? We're supposed to be going to Floccesy Town."

Both trainers looked at her, their battle stopped. The trainer of the Skarmory spoke first. "Oh come on, Rukia. I was just getting warmed up!"

The Larvesta's trainer looked at him. "I thought I was the one with the Fire-type..."

"Jason, Tal, just don't. I'd like to make sure we're on time for whatever we got these invites for." Rukia said, holding up a dark blue envelope with a gold seal.

"Yeah, whatever. I just hope it's something worthwhile." Jason muttered. "Come on, Skarmory." He went back to his house, Skarmory tagging along with him.

Tal sighed. "I don't know why he's so battle-happy." He picked up Larvesta. "I just want to make sure Larvesta here doesn't burn anything down again like last time."

Rukia was the one to sigh this time. "Tal, your house was rebuilt afterward. It's going to be fine. I'll be in my own house getting ready." She walked away, leaving Tal on the battlefield alone.

After watching her go, he looked around. "Well, nothing for it. Let's go." Tal went to his own home.

When Tal got home, his parents weren't there. He found it rather odd, considering they were always watching the TV or doing some other activity. Tal shrugged it off and walked up the stairs to his room. When he got there, he sifted through all of the junk on the floor and picked out a suitable pack. Tal paused for a moment, then kicked a random item, sending it flying across the room until it collided with the wall and bounced off.

Larvesta looked around and began to burrow into a pile of items. He pulled out a bag of Pokemon food. He opened it, stuck his head inside and began eating the contents.

"Mom was right when she told me to clean up this place..." Tal shook that train of thought away and began to change into a different set of clothing. A few minutes later, he was wearing his signature light gray hoodie with the hood pulled over to conceal his black hair, black jeans and reflective wraparound shades.

Tal looked over toward Larvesta. "You can have that, but we really need to save some for the trip."

Larvesta peered out from over the bag and looked at Tal. "Larv! Larvesta!" He resumed eating.

Tal watched Larvesta as he thought about the trip he was about to embark on. He, Jason and Rukia had received the mysterious invitation to Floccesy Town. Rukia was rearing to go, but he was unsure about it. Jason was indifferent. That was to be expected.

He got up. "Time to go." He picked up Larvesta, but he clung to the bag of food. "Larv! Larvesta Larv!"

"Oh fine..." Tal picked up the Pokemon food along with him. Larvesta munched happily as Tal exited the house and went over to Rukia's house, where the three of them decided to meet up before heading out.

"Jason did have a good point." Tal said to himself as he reached Rukia's house. "I hope it really is worth it."

Tal saw Jason arriving to where he was. Jason was wearing a nondescript black shirt with blue jeans. The shirt contrasted his brownish hair.

Tal went over to him. "Hey, Jason."

"Hey, Tal." Jason looked at Rukia's house. "Looks like she's not ready yet. Wanna battle?"

"Sure."

"Alright, then. Go, Skarmory!" Jason threw a Pokeball and Skarmory came out of it.

"Go, La-..." Tal took a moment to extract Larvesta from the food bag. "Larvesta, we're going to battle Skarmory again. You still want to pay him back, right?" Larvesta jumped down. 'Larvesta! Larv larv!"

"That settles that." Tal said as he put the food bag down. "Your move, Jason."

"Skarmory, use Peck!"

"Larvesta, use String Shot!"

Skarmory charged forward, beak outstretched. Larvesta shot silky strands, entangling Skarmory's legs and making him fall over.

"That was uncalled for! Skarmory, use Leer!"

"That was perfectly called for, and you know it. Larvesta, use Ember!"

Skarmory looked at him in an intimidating way as Larvesta shot out small embers. As soon as it hit Skarmory, he yelped as the fire Burned him. It also made the String Shot burn off, reducing it to a cinder.

"Alright Skarmory, use-"

"Guys...What in the name of Arceus are you two doing!?" Rukia appeared. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, jeans and a Pokeball cap over her black shoulder-length hair.

Tal and Jason both looked at her in unison. Jason spoke first. "Uhh...hi Rukia."

Tal looked away from both of them for a moment and muttered to himself. "Danger, danger. Evacuate the area..."

Rukia walked down to the both of them. "Guys, I appreciate how you like to battle, but there's a time and place for everything. At least we're all here."

Tal looked back at them. "Are we ready to go?" He asked as he picked up Larvesta. Only...Larvesta wasn't there.

He looked toward the Pokemon food bag, and he noticed Larvesta lying on the ground next to it. He also noticed the bag was a lot emptier than before.

Tal picked him up and turned to the others. "Ready to go?"

Jason was suppressing a laugh. "Yeah."

"Sure." Rukia replied.

"Then let's go already." Tal said, walking down the path that led out of Aspertia Town. Rukai and Jason followed.

After a while, they crossed the bounds of Aspertia Town and were out in the wild. Jason turned toward Rukia. "So, how far is Floccesy Town from here anyway?"

"Don't look at me. Tal had the map." Both of them looked at Tal.

"What? I don't have it. I thought Jason had it."

Rukia facepalmed. "Is this going to turn into a cliche moment when no one brought a map and we get lost?"

"I don't even want to think about it." Jason replied. "Floccesy Town shouldn't be too far ahead. I think."

"Yep...knew it." Tal replied. "We're in trouble. As long as we keep to the road, we should be OK."

"What road?" Jason questioned.

Tal turned on him. "The road I laid out in my head. We'll be fine." He turned back to the 'road'. "This way." Tal pointed at an imaginary marker farther along. He moved on.

Rukia shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder what the heck is up with him."

"Sometimes?" Jason replied. He went after Tal. Rukia followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Natural Chaos**

Tal, Jason and Rukia soon indeed became lost. He searched for any possible end to the forest and found nothing.

"Right..." He turned back toward his friends, who were in the process of setting up a camp.

"Well, Rukia, you called it; We're lost."

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I figured. I brought some camping material just in case."

"I can see that." Tal looked up. "I also see a really dense rain cloud about come over us soon."

Both Rukia and Jason looked up as well. The sky that they could see was a pure dark grey cloud. Just seeing it sent an ominous chill through everyone.

Jason looked at the unloaded camp material. "Yeah...I don't think we should set up here. We should find some actual shelter before the rain comes."

Rukia and Tal nodded, then all three of them packed it back up and continued walking randomly. As they were walking, the sky was becoming noticeably darker as night slowly fell.

"It's about to come to the point where I won't be able to see anything at all." Jason complained.

"Keep preaching to the choir, Jason." Tal muttered. He turned toward Rukia. "Did all of that camp stuff include a flashlight?"

She was just about to answer when thunder boomed. It sounded really close to their position. The first drops of rain fell.

Rukia stared off into space, then back toward Tal. "Uhh...no, it didn't. Sorry."

"Son of a Basculin..." Tal swore under his breath. "We'll just have to make do with what we have."

Jason surveyed the weather. The rain was getting worse. "I think we should pick up the pace. Tal, can your Larvesta supply us with a light?"

"In this weather? It'll get doused before it's even lit. Let's just hope we find a cave or a hollow tree or something."

They continued walking on. The rain continued to fall. After a while...

Rukia spotted a cave. "Guys, I've found a cave." She went inside. Tal and Jason followed her.

They entered a cave big enough to fit all of them with room to spare. Inside the cave, there was a passage that led deeper underground to somewhere unknown to them, but they decided to stay anyway. Rukia and Tal began the process of setting up a campfire. Jason was standing watch with Skarmory as Larvesta and Skitty were playing around.

Tal kept looking at the passage. Something about it bothered him, but he couldn't place what it could be. He just shook his head as Jason went over to Tal and Rukia as they finished making a campfire with Larvesta's help.

He sat down."As far as we can tell, There's nothing in here besides us."

"That's something, at least." Tal sneaked another glance at the passage. "Any idea what to do now?"

Jason cracked a smile. "We had plenty of idea what to do before our "GPS" went haywire." He said, making quote marks in the air.

"Jason, do me a big favor and shut up. Anyway, innocent question: Do you guys even know why we're out here in the first place? I sort of forgot."

"Honestly? At times it's like I do your thinking for you." Rukia replied. She dug around in her pack and took out the dark blue envelope.

"See this? We got it a couple day ago, and it was addressed to all three of us. It said that somebody wanted to speak with us, and that the meeting would take place in Floccesy Town. It didn't say anything other than that."

Tal looked at her. "And you didn't think anything was strange about it? Some random dude wanting us to come to him/her?"

"Of course I thought it was strange! That's why I wanted us to go, so we could see for ourselves and find out!" Rukia shot back.

Jason took out some food from his pack. "Guys, less talking and more R&R. We have us to think of too, you know." He put it next to the campfire and handed some to their Pokemon.

Tal side-glanced at Jason. "Fine. I'm tired anyway." He took a small amount of food and started eating it.

Skitty jumped up to Rukia's shoulder and purred contentedly. Rukia pet her. "Yeah. We could do with calling it a day."

Just then, something stirred from the passage. Everyone, Human and Pokemon, turned toward it. They heard a series of chittering that echoed all the way to them.

Rukia shuddered. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." she and Skitty prepared themselves.

Tal and Larvesta entered a battle stance. "Whatever's coming, it's coming fast."

Jason and Skarmory went beside them. "Bring it on, then."

The chittering increased in intensity, and the group could hear they were even closer. Two seconds later, they revealed themselves as tons of Zubat came right for them.

"Zubat swarm!" Tal exclaimed. "Larvesta, Ember!"

"Skarmory, use Peck!"

"Skitty, use Hidden Power!"

The small cinder flames struck several of the Zubat, burning several of them. The Hidden Power proved itself as Ice, for the energy Skitty called out struck them like a hailstone and had a similar effect. There was additional insult to injury when Skarmory charged right into the fray, stabbing left and right with his beak.

The swarm of Zubat, however, would not be denied. They rushed forward like a relentless river, striking randomly with their wings and teeth as they used Wing Attack and Bite.

"Larvesta, use String Shot and keep it coming!"

He complied, firing out a continuous strand of sticky silk. The String Shot ended up entangling some of the Zubat into a cluttered mass that increased in size as more Zubat flew into it.

"Skarmory, Sand-Attack!"

Skarmory kicked up a dust cloud, interfering with the Zubat's ability to detect them. They started fighting each other. The String SHot eventually made it's way toward them, trapping them in the same sticky thread as the others.

Rukia noticed activity near their camp site. She turned to see several Zubat attempting to make off with their food supply. Skitty noticed too, for she started to get so mad she gained a demonic visage.

"Hey! That's ours!" Rukia got to the camp and tried to pry the supplies away from the Zubat, but they wouldn't give ground.

Skitty had different intentions. She jumped up and started to use Hidden Power, but it turned into a full-out Blizzard. The Zubat froze almost instantly and fell to the ground.

As Rukia looked at Skitty in wonder, Tal desperately called out, "There's too many of them! We need a Repel or something, fast!"

She looked at Tal ans Jason, then at Skitty. She grinned. "I hope this counts!" She picked up Skitty and join ed the others. "Skitty, use Blizzard!"

Both Tal and Jason watched in awe as Skitty summoned a howling snowstorm right in the cave, Zubats freezing left and right. Most of them had the sense to turn around and flee. The Zubats that stayed behind were covered in ice.

It took all six of them to realize the battle was over. Tal sighed in relief. "Whew. It's over..."

Rukia went back to the campfire and sat down. "Finally..."

Tal went next to the campfire and practically flopped down on the ground. Unfortunately for him, the floor was cave rock. "Ow..." He reorientated himself into a sitting position. "I suppose this is why we can't have nice things: we get Zubats thrown in our face."

"Well, it wasn't all for nothing." Jason replied as he came up to them, twirling a Pokeball in his hand. "I actually caught one of them."

"Good for you, Jason..." Tal laid back. "Meh. I just wanted to sleep for the night."

"They weren't going for us. They were going for our food. It's safe, though." Rukia said. She was picking up the frozen Zubat and put them near the campfire.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Jason inquired.

"We don't have any Ice Heals so I'm defrosting them as best I can. Just because they were going to steal our food doesn't mean we should be evil toward them in kind."

"About that...since when did Skitty learn a move like Blizzard?"

"Just now, actually." Rukia said as Skitty jumped up on her shoulder and purred contentedly.

"Jason, I believe you said something like this a while back: Less talking, more R&R. Specifically, sleeping. I really need it." Tal said as he got into the sleeping bag he unpacked while they were talking."

"Surprisingly good point." Jason said. He and Rukia unpacked their own and got into them.

"Well, good night, all." Jason said.

"Good night."

"Yeah, good night. Hopefully it'll stop raining by tomorrow."

"Tal, why did you have to jinx it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Urban Landfall**

Tal pretended to be asleep even though he was wide awake. Rukia and Jason were already up and were talking about the weather. It was raining down even harder now. Tal knew if they knew he was awake he was in trouble.

He heard Jason first. "Look at this. it's not raining, it's flooding."

Rukia spoke up. "It was so sunny yesterday, why would the weather change so quickly?"

"I have no idea. Maybe Tal-"

"You know what? Fine." Tal abandoned the effort of staying still and sat up. "Sorry I jinxed it, OK?"

Jason just stared at him blankly. "I was going to say if you had any idea where that passage over there goes."

"...Oh. Nope, not really." Tal paused, then wore a skeptical expression. "Wait, you knew I was faking sleep?"

"Yeah, you were kind of obvious."

"Remind me to practice more, then." Tal got up and looked out of the cave. "It really is pouring down oceans, isn't it?"

He glanced at the remains of their campfire. The Zubat that Rukia was thawing out was gone. So was most of their food.

"...Rukia, I think your act of kindness cost us our supplies."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Rukia said. She sounded slightly put out. "That's another reason why the passage thing over there is our best option is we want to go anywhere."

"True, that."

"Before we do anything, let's pack this stuff up first. Then we can go that way." Jason spoke up, already putting away what remained of their food.

Rukia sighed, then all three of them eventually had everything set. Without a word, they went inside the cave's inner depths. It got so dark that they needed Tal's Larvesta to provide a light source.

Seconds passed. Minutes. Hours.

Rukia yawned. "Is there no end to this stupid cave? We've been walking for days!"

"I think I see a light up ahead." Jason said, staring out.

"I think you're seeing Larvesta, Jason." Tal replied.

"No, really. I see a light, and it isn't us. Try returning Larvesta and look again."

Tal returned Larvesta and looked where Jason was talking about. Rukia was watching, too.

Jason spoke the truth; the end of the cave was indeed close enough to be seen.

"Finally! I thought we'd be in here forever!" Rukia exclaimed. "Come on, guys!" She ran toward the exit.

Jason shook his head. "At least one of us is energetic..." He ran off after Rukia.

Tal wordlessly agreed and followed Jason. When they made it to the cave exit, both of them were abruptly stopped by Rukia. "Hold up. There's something in the grass."

Jason slowly crept over to the patch of grass Rukia spoke of and moved the grass over. It was proven to be a sleeping Blitzle.

Rukia eased up almost immediately. "Awwwh, it's so cute!"

"Perfect. Another Pokemon for me." Jason smirked as he got out another Pokeball. Unfortunately for him, the Blitzle woke up. It became so scared it used Shock Wave on Jason. He yelled and fell face-down into the grass and lay there. The Blitzle backed up, preparing another attack.

"No, wait!" Rukia said, taking a slow step at a time toward the Blitzle. "We didn't mean to disturb you! We were just heading-"

The Blitzle used Charge. "...Blit...zle..." Tal had Larvesta's Pokeball in hand and prepared to intervene.

"Uh oh...Well, there's always this." Rukia reached into Jason's pack and pulled out the last of the food. She placed it on the ground and backed off.

The Blitzle was suddenly intrigued. "Blitzle?" It stopped preparing to attack and cautiously made it's way to the food. It sniffed at the contents, then stared to eat it. Rukia slowly made her way toward the Blitzle and knelt down. She slowly reached out a hand to pet it. The Blitzle stopped eating and tensed up, but slowly eased back down. "Blit?" Rukia continued petting it. "See? Not all of us are massive jerks sometimes."

"I heard that." Jason's muffled voice could be heard.

Rukia turned toward him. "Good. You might want to consider other ways to befriend Pokemon next time."

Tal spoke up. "You used the last of our food, though. Something has to be said about that." He went over to Jason and helped him get up.

The Blitzle yawned. Rukia looked back it and considered what to do now. Blitzle backed off, still wary. It considered her for a time, then turned toward Rukia. "Blitzle zle!" He walked over to her slowly then knocked a Pokeball out of her possession. He kicked it slightly and it opened, drawing him into it.

One, two, click! Blitzle was captured. Rukia picked it the Pokeball up skeptically. "Did that really just happen? Huh. Well, that's cool."

Jason and Tal looked at each other. Tal shrugged. "No comment. Let's keep going." The three of them continued through the forest.

It was Tal who spotted the first signs of human settlement, but as they got closer, all three of them saw Floccesy Town in full.

Rukia sighed in relief. "Whew! There it is, guys! Floccesy town!"

"Finally!"

Tal stared at what he could see of the town. "Hey...I think there's a festival or something going on."

"I didn't know they had festivals here, but yeah, I see it." Rukia replied. "Let's go. I can't stand the rain anymore."

Jason looked up, as if checking if it was still raining. "Oh yeah. We'd better hurry."

All three of them rushed down toward the town, but were blocked by a group of three Trainers. One trainer had blue hair, black jacket and jeans. The second one had black hair that went down to his shoulders, a white jacket and white pants. The last one had blond hair, red shirt and black jeans.

The one with the red hair spoke out loud to Tal, Rukia and Jason while the others turned to regard them. "Hey, You three! Are you participating in the tournament?"

Rukia looked quizzical. "The wha?"

"I think he means what the festival thing is." Jason told Rukia.

"Don't try to take us for fools! We know you're also here for that prize! We've sworn to take out any and all competition before it begins, and now that includes you!"

The one that spoke sent out a Woobat. The other two sent out an Aron and a Drilbur.

"Finally, some entertainment!" Jason said, for he seemed genuinely happy. He threw out a Pokeball. "Go, Skarmory!"

"Go, Larvesta!" Tal threw his own Pokeball.

"Blitzle, come on out!" Rukia threw a Pokeball.

Tal looked at the leader of the other group. "Triple Battle, all or nothing. Let's rock. Larvesta, use String Shot on Aron!"

"Skarmory, use Peck on Drilbur!"

"Blitzle, use Shock Wave on Woobat!"

Larvesta shot out silk strands at Aron, completely entangling it, Skarmory lunged for Drilbur, beak extended. Blitzle sent out a pulse of electricity at Woobat, leaving quite a mark.

"We'll show you! Aron, use Tackle attack!" "Drilbur, use Dig!" "Woobat, use Air Cutter!"

Aron squirmed and thrashed, but couldn't get itself free of the sticky silk. Drilbur burrowed underground before Skarmory could reach it. Woobat sent out air waves toward Larvesta, greatly hurting it.

"...You'll pay that that." Tal suddenly had an idea. He looked at Jason. "Wanna try that thing we practiced back in Aspertia?"

"You mean- oh, that...sure. Skarmory, take flight!"

"Larvesta, get on Skarmory!"

Larvesta hopped on Skarmory's back as he flew straight up.

"Blitzle, use Thunder Wave!"

Blitzle sent out an electric pulse at Aron, Paralyzing it.

"Hey! That's not fair! Aron, pull yourself together!" "Woobat, chase that Skarmory!"

Aron couldn't even move. Woobat began going after Skarmory, matching his speed. Drilbur burst out of the ground, striking Blitzle. He fainted.

"Aaah! Blitzle, return!" Rukia recalled Blitzle back into the Pokeball. "Dang it...curse these guys to- Skitty, it's your turn." Rukia's Skitty jumped out of nowhere and entered the battlefield.

"Skarmory, prepare for a bombing run!"

"Larvesta, get ready! Take Down!"

Skarmory pulled a loop and got close to the ground. Larvesta jumped off as soon as Skarmory swerved back up and rammed Drilbur with such force that he fainted. Larvesta suffered from recoil.

"Skitty, Hidden Power!"

Skittly summoned a ball of inner power and threw it at Woobat, striking with a force similar to a homing missile. Woobat fainted.

"Nonononono! This is getting out of hand! What are you idiots doing!?" The leader of the other group was yelling at the other two.

Jason simply shrugged. "Putting it as gently as I can, you guys suck. Skarmory, finish off Aron."

Skarmory complied, turning about and used a full-force Fury Attack. Aron fainted.

The leader recalled Aron. "This can't be happening!" He ran off back into the town.

"Hey, wait up!" The other two recalled their Pokemon and followed him.

Tal punched the air. "Aww yeah! First trainer battle: success!"

Rukia picked up Skitty. "That should teach them a thing or two."

Jason recalled Skarmory with a word of thanks and turned toward his friends. "Before we sent them crying back home, they said something about a tournament. I'm totally pumped for it now!"

Tal also recalled Larvesta. "Let me guess: your birthday came early?"

"You bet! C'mon!" Jason ran into Floccesy town.

"Some things never change." Rukia said. She ran after Jason. Tal followed her.

[UNFINISHED]


End file.
